A light measuring device of the above kind is employed to preliminarily obtain information on the amount of light contributing to photographing with respect to each portion of a scene or photography object when an auxiliary light such as flash light is used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,793 discloses one example of a light measuring device for this purpose. In the device of the patent, flash light information and ambient light information are measured with respect to several areas of the photographic object and exposure information with respect to the areas are calculated on the basis of the light information to comparably display them.